prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Noel Kahn
Noel Kahn is a fictional character in both the television and book series, Pretty Little Liars. He is the typical hot rich boy with a bad side and he frequently throws parties. He's portrayed by American actor and model, Brant Daugherty. Biography. Noel briefly dates Aria after she and Ezra broke up early on in season 1. Through a flashback, it is revealed that Aria used to harbor a crush on him way back when Ali was still Queen Bee. He is a student at Rosewood High School and a classmate of Aria's in Mr. Fitz's English class. Noel has an older brother Eric, whom he follows in his footsteps by throwing parties. He is described as brainy and immature by Alison. During Season 2, he dated Mona, but later breaks up with her and then dated Jenna until they broke up. Series |-|Season 1= To Kill a Mocking Girl Sean and Noel walk over to Hanna and Mona to announce Noel's blowout cabin party planned for the next night. At the party, we see Noel playing foosball with Sean and Ben. In Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone, Noel asks Sean to ask Hanna to set up a double date with Aria. Apparently, she had a "no boy zone" around her, and he didn't want to approach her himself. Aria accepts the date, even though she is distracted by her home situation and Ezra being missing, because Hanna reminds Aria how she used to have a crush on Noel. They have an awkward date, but eventually warm up to each other. During the date, he open's the door for Lucas. In a flashback, we see Alison tease Aria about her long-standing crush on Noel. Noel is seen hanging out with his sunbathing girlfriend, Prudence. The two are later seen heading towards the Kissing Rock. Noel assumes that Aria's moping is because she is not over a supposed boy that she had been seriously dating in Iceland. Hanna had planted this idea in his head after coming to the very conclusion. Aria doesn't correct him, as she feels the part about their relationship having no future is close enough to the truth about Ezra. During the blackout in The Perfect Storm, after it has become clear that the SAT is being postponed, Noel convinces Aria to sneak out from the crowd and join him in an empty classroom as he shows off his musical talent on the guitar. Aria displays musical talent of her own, singing along to Noel's playing. They share some kind words of understanding and grow closer. A moment of attraction brings them to almost kiss, but the elusive Mr. Fitz walks in on them, interrupting their moment. A possibly suspicious Noel leaves, but Aria stays behind and speak to Ezra "about a class assignment" rather than leave the classroom with Noel. Back in the locker room, Noel checks if everything is alright with Aria and compliments her singing voice. They continue to chat until Aria leaves to follow Detective Wilden and Emily into the library. A little later, Aria makes a date with Noel for Saturday. In Keep Your Friends Close, Noel kisses Aria in the cafeteria, an exchange which doesn't slip Mr. Fitz's attention. He asks her out, and she accepts, planning a date for the weekend. Things seem to be going well for the two until Aria comes back from the principal's office, where an FBI agent had been interrogating her. Noel is curious about her disappearance. She is nonchalant about it, and in general, until she opens her locker and book of poems falls out onto the floor. Noel asks her what it is, but she is so entranced by it, she offers no explanation and runs off. A little bit later, Noel appears in the doorway of Ezra's classroom and asks what's going on. Aria replies that nothing is going on and leaves Ezra fuming. Noel glowers at him before turning too. Later, at Camp Mona, Aria sneaks off to meet Ezra in his car, when someone spots them and writes "I SEE YOU" on his car window. Hanna, watching from afar, sees Noel writing it and assumes this means Noel is "A." Later, Aria notices Noel at the edge of the forest among the other campers while Hanna is being loaded into an ambulance after the hit-and-run. From then on, they suspect Noel of being "A." The girls, and especially Aria, are appalled when Noel shows up to the hospital in Moments Later to visit Hanna and offer her a teddy bear. Aria lies that Hanna is sleeping in order to get rid of Noel. Noel lies that he had been with Sean the night before, rather than at Mona's party. At school, Noel confronts Aria about her relationship with Mr. Fitz. He offers to go with her to the principal, but Aria explains it is not what he thinks. She makes him promise to keep their relationship a secret. He explains that he had been at Mona's party as a prank to scare some girls in the woods when he stumbled across Aria in Ezra's car. Later that evening, Noel lurks around corners while Mr. Fitz stays late to grade papers. In Salt Meets Wound, Noel stays after class to talk to Mr. Fitz. He tries to extort a higher grade on his essay. Later, Noel attends Hanna's welcome home party. When Hanna sees Noel, she has a flashback to when Alison was alive. They had been at another party when Noel's then-girlfriend had suddenly dumped him publicly. He had given Alison a nasty look, asking, "Happy now?" and chasing after the girl. At the party, he hangs out with Sean and his friends until Aria asks to talk. She accuses him of blackmailing Mr. Fitz. He denies it and tells her he simply asked him to take a second look at his essay. Noel tries to get her to question Ezra's integrity, saying this "blackmail" is all in his head. In Know Your Frenemies, Mike, Aria's brother starts hanging out with Noel, to Aria's dismay. Noel attempts to blackmail Ezra again, this time in front of a class full of students. When Mr. Fitz refuses to change his grade once again, Noel begins to talk about Aria being into older guys to the students nearby, provoking Ezra to take another look. When Hanna is blackmailed into eating half a dozen pig cupcakes, she suspects that Noel is at fault, as he is standing nearby watching her eat with his jock buddies, rudely insulting her all the while. Noel returns to Mr. Fitz to pick up his new improved grade only to find he still has a C. He reminds Mr. Fitz what this means. Mike reports that Noel is planning to out Mr. Fitz's relationship with a student at the dinner table in front of a horrified Aria and her father. But then, on the day that Noel is about to report the incident to the principal, he gets suspended for cheating on exams, totally discrediting whatever he would have to say about Mr. Fitz. The girls had been sure Noel was "A," but when "A" takes credit for Noel's suspension, the girls are no longer so sure that Noel is "A." In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Noel is seen among the Rosewood residents crowded outside the church after it is reported that Ian has been killed. |-|Season 2= In It's Alive, Noel returns to school, seemingly more popular than before. He is rude to Mr. Fitz when he walks into his classroom, and he seems to be making fun of the girls as well for being liars about the Ian thing. Noel meets Mona for a date at the Grille later, much to Hanna's surprise. In Never Letting Go, Mona selects Noel to be the DJ for the fashion show. Noel is witness to Mona's demoting Spencer though she tries to hide her frustration from him. Later on, he claims innocence when the soundtrack switches to heavy metal during Alison's tribute. After the fiasco, he shows up alone to Aria's dressing room, and, brandishing the disc, he claims could theoretically incriminate Aria and the rest of her friends. Aria doesn't take it and stares Noel down assuming he was behind the stunt. Jason then steps in, takes the disc, and snaps it, not allowing Noel to bully Aria. Noel is next seen in attendance and looking cocky at Anne Sullivan's address to the Rosewood High School student body in I Must Confess. In The First Secret, the Pretty Little Liars walk together debating Halloween costumes and discussing Noel's upcoming Halloween bash. As if on cue, Noel drives up in a convertible with his jock friends to greet the Liars and especially Alison. Spying Aria, he says “come prepared to be scared,” exciting her with the knowledge that they are invited to Noel's bash. Later, in the costume shop, Noel startles Alison by grabbing her from behind and covering her mouth while wearing a scary mask. Alison is ruffled, but not upset. He lets her know he hopes to see her later at his party. She tells him to bring that mask. At the party, Noel dresses as a surgeon - a gynecologist, he suggestively clarifies to Alison. He seems to want to flirt with Alison, but as soon as he spots Jenna, he goes right to her, rebuffing Alison. Later, Noel approaches Alison to apologize. Alison thanks Noel for his involvement in the Halloween scare prank, assuring him that there is nothing to apologize about, as he was not too rough in The Haunted House while he pretended to kill her. But Noel confuses Alison, revealing that he had been apologizing about not being able to make it because he got caught up at the party. Alison had been sure it was Noel, having prearranged that Noel would help her pull it off. Noel is seen with Mona in A Hot Piece of A. They invite themselves to the surprise party Hanna is throwing for Caleb. At the party, Mona and Noel question Hanna's decision to order 12 pizzas with green peppers as Noel is allergic. Noel offers to help hang the birthday banner and later disappears. He is next seen with Mona outside after they "took a dip" in the lake. In Let the Water Hold Me Down, Mona expresses her worry to Hanna that she is losing Noel. Apparently, he spent most of the previous night on the phone and she had to convince him to go skinny dipping just to get his attention. Later in the episode, Mona tells Spencer that Noel broke up with her. In The Blond Leading the Blind, Noel stands in the school hallway talking to friends. Mona marches up to him to return the necklace he gave her. He tells her there are no returns and dumps the necklace in the trash. Mona walks away in tears while Noel and his friends snicker. Later that evening, Hanna and Mona spot Noel dining with Jenna at Rive Gauche. In A Kiss Before Lying, the girls watch Noel across the courtyard talking to his friends, imitating some sort of fight. Later, he is seen at the Grille helping Maya with her cell phone troubles. At the end of the episode, Noel personally thanks Hanna in the hall at school for sending him what turns out to be a naked photo of her step-sister, Kate. Next episode, Noel and Jenna are seen cuddling on the Rosewood High School grounds. Later, Hanna, Kate and Noel participate in an activity where they make suggestions on how to improve the school. Noel suggests hot tubs, and Kate simply says she wants to go back to her old school. Ella intervenes, asking Kate what her old school has that Rosewood doesn't, and Kate simply says "nice people." Kate says that students should have their own say, and if someone has messed with them, they should get to choose how to punish them, which Noel agrees to. He says that if someone messed with him, he would want payback, and explains how bad boys have nothing on mean girls, as a guy throws a few punches, whereas girls gang up on one another and don't fight fair, while glaring at Hanna. Hanna snaps back, saying Noel is the worst person in Rosewood, and when Ella tries to intervene, Hanna asks if she really thinks she is as bad as Noel described. Is she really a bully? When Ella doesn't respond, Hanna storms off. That night, Noel and Jenna are in the music room, looking at the secrets written by the students. Random secrets are shown, such as someone still being a virgin and never being kissed, but the last one is highlighted: I know who killed Alison DiLaurentis. Aria enters the room. Noel asks if Aria is looking for someone, and Aria asks for Caleb. Noel and Jenna laugh, and say that Caleb better not come back there. Aria quickly leaves. She goes to the roof in search of Caleb. There, the door slams shut, trapping Aria. She bangs on the door, calling out for help. She turns around and starts to climb up a fire ladder, but is grabbed by Noel, who demands to know where Caleb is. Aria screams for him to let go, when Holden appears and kicks Noel in the chest. As Holden and Aria leave, Noel claims that he wasn't attacking her. |-|Season 3= In The Kahn Game, Noel and Jenna arrive at the party only to be confronted by Spencer and Aria. The girls want to know if they got back together, but Noel wants some answers of his own, so he challenges Aria to a game of truth. When the round begins, Noel questions Aria about her relationship with a former teacher, but Aria brushes them off asking Noel about where he was the night Ali's body went missing. Noel was at his house which Eric saw him there. After the round is over, Jenna talks to Noel because she doesn't want to play the round with Spencer but Spencer challenges her anyway. When the round begins, Spencer asks Jenna why she lied because Noel was with her when she found Emily drunk. Noel and Jenna were trying to help Emily because they found her in a dinner drunk off her ass. In What Lies Beneath, Spencer approaches Noel in the hallway about why he lied to her regarding Maya. Maya wasn't just a random guest at his parties she had spent the night at his cabin. Noel explains that they had a texting relationship because he would give her some weed. After Emily saw Noel leaving The Brew to go to practice, she texted Spencer so they could get information about where Maya was the night she died. Spencer sneaks into his locker to see what Maya had talked to Noel about but doesn't find anything. When she puts the phone back, Noel catches her but Spencer runs out. In This Is A Dark Ride Noel is on the Halloween Train and after the diaster where Garret's body is found. Noel blames the liars for the way trouble with corpses follows them at this comment Toby shoves him. Noel is knock back into a cooler which falls revealing a body bag under the ice. Appearances (19/95) Season 1 (8/22) *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *The Perfect Storm *Keep Your Friends Close *Moments Later *Salt Meets Wound *Know Your Frenemies *For Whom the Bell Tolls Season 2 (8/25) *It's Alive *Never Letting Go *I Must Confess *The First Secret *A Hot Piece of A *The Blond Leading the Blind *A Kiss Before Lying *The Naked Truth Season 3 (3/24) *The Kahn Game *What Lies Beneath *This Is A Dark Ride Season 4: (TBA/24) Friendships Noel is friends with Sean, who gets Hanna to convince Aria to go out with him. At the end of Season 1, he is seen hanging out with Aria's younger brother, Mike. Relationships Noel and Aria date briefly during Season 1. He flirts with Alison during The First Secret. Noel begins dating Mona in Season 2, but he breaks up with her in Let the Water Hold Me Down. Noel starts dating Jenna in The Blond Leading the Blind, where they're seen together by Mona and Hanna at Rive Gauche, a restaurant. They are later seen together at school, laughing and sitting together. After Noel and Jenna were on The Ghost Train you do not see them together, so it is not known if they are still together or not Enemies The Liars Aria Montgomery- 'Prior to Alison's disappearance, Aria had a long standing crush on Noel. After her return, Noel seems to finally reciprocate, but Aria had moved on with Ezra. Despite this, they form a brief relationship, ruined by Aria not being able to resist Ezra. When Noel discovers the affair, he blackmails Ezra. This, combined with the girls suspecting him of mowing Hanna down and being A, leads to their breakup. Ever since, Noel seems to hold sharp disdain for Aria and her friends, for obvious reasons. '''Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields- '''Noel seems to strongly dislike the rest of the Liars as well, due to their initial suspicions of him. He can't let go of the grudge he has against them. This came to a head in This is A Dark Ride , when he snaps at them at the end of the party, accusing them of having something to do with Garrett being murdered and ruining the party. Trivia *In What Lies Beneath, Noel became a prime suspect of the Liars in Maya's murder. Hanna and Emily got locked in Noel's cabin, which is monitored by cameras. It is possible he rushed to the cabin, since the cameras are linked to Noel's phone, and locked them in. Maya went to Noel's cabin the night of her death, around the time of her death, seen on the security footage that Noel sends Spencer. She had stayed over for a while, since Hanna and Emily found Maya's bag in a secret room in the cabin. *However in 3x12, The Lady Killer he was clear when it was found out that Maya's killer was actually her stalker, Lyndon James, who had come to Rosewood and introduced himself to everyone as Nate St. Germain, Maya's cousin. *Noel can't eat green peppers, Mona tells Hanna this in A Hot Piece of A at Caleb's birthday party. *Brant Daugherty who plays Noel, originally auditioned for Ezra Fitz, but the producers saw him as better fit for Noel. Book Comparisons *In the show, Noel and Aria date for a short while before she got back together with Ezra. In the books, they date for over a year and are in love. *Noel and Jenna never dated in the books. *Noel and Mike are close friends in the books. *Noel only has 1 older brother in the show series whereas the books he's the youngest of 5 boys. *In the thirteenth book, Crushed, the girls suspect Noel is "A". It turns out he isn't and the real A kills him to show the girls that they are way off track. *He loved Ali in the books while in the show it was shown that they were friends in the flashbacks. ''Noel's Gallery'' Brant-Daugherty.jpg Noelpll.jpg Noel-Kahn.jpg noelk.png noelkahn.jpg Normal hq 003.jpg|Noel grinning is usually a bad sign 40340_1483335357059_1044102491_31402541_2471513_n_thumb.jpg Screen Shot 2012-01-21 at 8.12.02 PM.png Noel24.jpg|Noel and Jenna start dating. Noel22.jpg|Mona and Noel start dating. Noel23.jpg|Noel dumps Mona. spoel.jpg Nona1.gif|Noel and Mona|link=Nona Noel Kahn.png Noel kahn season 3.jpg noel kahn played by brant.jpg images-7.jpg images-8.jpg Fhkfimage.jpg NoelGuitar.jpg Navigational Category:Characters Category:Rosewood High School students Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Antagonist Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Suspects of Being A Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Males Category:Season 3 Category:Pretty Dirty Secrets Category:Love Interests Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Season 4